


Человек

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Когда Чужой понял, что прикосновения согревают его, то стал превращаться в капризного ребенка, стоило Корво отодвинуться хоть на пару сантиметров.





	Человек

У Чужого по-прежнему холодные руки, но от него больше не пахнет морем так всеобъемлюще и захватывающе. От его присутствия больше не становится свежо и легко дышать. Когда он смотрит, Корво больше не кажется, что на него смотрит океан и небо вместе взятые.

Зато теперь, когда Чужой хватается за него, Корво чувствует заполошное сердцебиение. Такое, будто новое смертное тело Чужого понятия не имеет, что делать с багажом из четырех тысяч лет за плечами.

У Чужого холодные руки, и, если раньше это его не волновало, то Чужой теперь подолгу смотрит на них человеческими глазами, забавно хмурится, а потом смотрит на Корво так, будто тот может объяснить ему, почему он мерзнет.

Корво не знает, почему, но неизменно и ласково ловит руки Чужого в свои, сжимает крепко и греет.

Одно плохо: когда Чужой понял, что прикосновения согревают его, то стал превращаться в капризного ребенка, стоило Корво отодвинуться хоть на пару сантиметров.

Это не было бы такой проблемой, если бы Корво не нужно было работать.

Чужой держит цепко, шипит что-то Корво в ухо и возвращает в постель.

Корво каждый раз удивляется, откуда в его тонком, смертном теперь теле столько силы.


End file.
